The Pizza Effect
by Roxius
Summary: The Pizza Effect is rather similar to the Domino Effect, although the end result is alot sexier. 50 random sentences of C.C. X Kallen. Shoujo ai, lesbian, yuri, femmeslash, friendship. Other pairings mentioned. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

A/N: the 4th sentence was actually an idea for a fic, but I couldn't bring myself to write an old Kallen...really, I couldn't...

Anyway, it's 50 sentences this time, folks!! PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT/FLAME(NOT REALLY)/WHATEVER!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: The Pizza Effect

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Kallen Stadtfeld/Kozuki X C.C.

Summary: The Pizza Effect is rather similar to the Domino Effect, although the end result is alot sexier. 50 random sentences of C.C. X Kallen. Shoujo ai, lesbian, yuri, femmeslash, friendship. Other pairings mentioned. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Pizza**

Pizza always tasted better to Kallen when she was eating it out of C.C.'s mouth.

**2. Scar**

Kallen gently traced her finger along the edge of the scar that adorned C.C.'s back, silently wishing she could murder whomever was responsible for marring this beautiful woman's skin like this.

**3. Kiss**

As expected, C.C. tasted like pizza. Kallen was not surprised in the slightest.

**4. Curse**

Tears leaked from C.C.'s golden-yellow eyes as she clutched the withering old woman's hand to her chest. "Kallen...I'm...I'm so sorry...I want to die with you, but...but I can't...I can't..."

**5. Heart**

For the longest of times, Kallen had never once suspected that C.C. possessed a heart. It was not until their fateful confrontation in the bedroom that she learned the truth.

**6. Human**

"Are you...human?"

"...No...I'm not...not anymore..."

**7. Potatoes**

C.C. made every possible attempt to enjoy Kallen's potato-based dishes, but she always went back to pizza in the end.

**8. Envy**

Seeing Kallen be pulled into such a tight embrace by Lelouch made C.C. want to scream, pout and just make a big mess of anything she could get her hands on. Poor Rivalz happened to be standing close by.

**9. Alcohol**

"Heh heh...don't worry, Kalley; I'm DEFINITELY old enough to drink!!"

**10. Leave**

There was one thing Kallen feared even more than losing Lelouch, and that was C.C. leaving her.

**11. After**

It was five long years before they met again after Lelouch's death, and the two women wasted no time in catching up on everything that had happened.

**12. Date**

On their first date together, C.C. dragged a rather disgruntled Kallen to every pizza parlor in town.

**13. Sew**

C.C. had never expected such a tomboyish girl like Kallen to be so good with a thread and needle, but within only a few moments, her beloved Cheese-kun doll was as good as new.

**14. Dress**

C.C. couldn't help but smirk; Kallen really did look good in a dress.

**15. Wings**

Kallen saw C.C. walking down the brightly-lit hallway in that long-sleeved outfit of hers, and for a moment, the redhead could have sworn she saw wings.

**16. Fear**

They both had something to fear in the end: For C.C., it was Kallen's death. For Kallen, it was C.C. leaving her.

**17. Change**

Kallen was fully aware of the direction her feelings were taking in regards to C.C., but she was not sure if she was capable of accepting such a massive change.

**18. Red**

C.C. did not have strong feelings for Kallen's battlesuit, despite it being skin-tight; all of that red made her eyes itch. She liked it much better when the Britannian/Japanese girl was butt-naked, instead.

**19. Motion**

Kallen stood at a standstill, her world in pieces after _his_ death; it is C.C. who puts it back in motion again.

**20. Puppy**

A tiny smile graced Kallen's lips as she watched C.C. play with a litter of collie puppies; that girl really was such a child sometimes.

**21. Learn**

Kallen would spend every second of every day with C.C. if only to learn how her mind works.

**22. Goodbye**

"I love you," _and that is why I am leaving you._

**23. More**

They have done it five times in one night without relent, and yet C.C. never seems to be totally satisfied.

**24. Moral**

Neither C.C. nor Kallen had ever been much for following morals.

**25. Age**

"If what you say is true...then either way you look at it, C.C., you're a pedophile!"

**26. Hunger**

"I'm hungry," C.C.'s voice was raw with need, and as she begins to tear off her own clothes, Kallen smiles.

**27. Notice**

Milly, being the ubiquitous young lass that she is, already knew of their relationship for quite some time.

**28. Power**

This feeling of absolute power, this feeling of total control...it was something C.C. could only obtain from Kallen.

**29. Out**

The tense silence that had befallen them was swiftly broken when Lelouch stepped forward and asked, "What...you think we didn't know?"

**30. Blur**

The past few months they spent together in perfect bliss - it was all just a blur now.

**31. Wish**

Kallen's fondest wish was to be beside this woman for as long as she lived.

**32. Love**

It took everything C.C. had and more to finally tell the boisterous redhead she loved her, and even then, she was not sure if she truly meant it from the heart.

**33. Wedding**

After the lengthy after-party and constantly being hounded by suspicious-looking relatives, Kallen was finally able to relax in her newly-christened wife's arms when they returned to their bedroom.

**34. Care**

They've been saying things behind her back for years now, and for once in her life, Kallen doesn't care.

**35. Sing**

Once, just once, she wanted to hear C.C.'s singing voice.

**36. Break**

It was a distant sound, but Shirley knew she heard something break the moment she learned of C.C. and Kallen's lesbian affair.

**37. Go**

"If you really wish to be with her...then go to her," Zero said with a sigh, motioning for Kallen to leave. The love between two of his subordinates was not really something he needed to worry himself on.

**38. Fortune**

"Aren't you a lucky one?" Nina snarled under her breath, "The woman you love is still alive..."

**39. Now**

If they were just friends in the past...then what were they now?

**40. Innocence**

C.C. knew the truth better than anyone; Kallen never had any innocence to begin with.

**41. Hell**

A wall of flames surrounding her, her entire body drenched in blood, and a motionless Kallen lying before her...was this hell?

**42. Devotion**

Kallen was loyal to Lelouch, but she was devoted to C.C.

**43. Ears**

C.C. always thought Kallen had just the CUTEST LITTLE EARS, much to the annoyance of the redhead.

**44. Touch**

Kallen feels a tiny shiver crawl up her spine as C.C. gently touches her cheek; her hands are like ice.

**45. Chocolate**

A powerful urge to vomit arose from deep within Kallen's throat as she watched C.C. down a chocolate-sauce-drenched pizza.

**46. Sex**

Kallen was pleased to find that Lelouch had been wrong in his thinking; the health risks WERE definitely worth it.

**47. Kiss 2**

Kallen was leaning in, and before either of them knew it, her sweet lips were upon C.C.'s and the world around them seemed to just melt away.

**48. Rain**

The rain was pouring down on their heads, and it would keep pouring until one of them finally made the first move.

**49. Telephone**

After much insistence on Kallen's part, C.C. finally decided to take some of Lelouch's allowance and use it to purchase herself a cellphone.

**50. Supernova**

"...I love you..."

"I love you too..."

The passionate kiss that followed held all of the impact of a burning supernova.


End file.
